ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Eidolon
The Ruby Eidolon is a mysterious black-haired woman who appears in the Post-Script of Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude and reappears as the tritagonist in The X-Adults: Endgame: The New Order. Background Origins The Ruby Eidolon was born several centuries before the outbreak of the Shadow Wars. According to the Baron, no one knew her exact age, and she never spoke of her own past, though it was still revealed that she was of Neptunian descent. The Ruby Eidolon became very dedicated to dealing with various conflicts throughout the universe. Throughout her career, she eventually acquired two battle scars, on her face and arm. Still, she was well-known for her exploits, and for never backing down from a challenge. Nevertheless, she eventually developed strong trust issues because her nigh-unrivaled power was frequently taken advantage of throughout the years. She did, however, develop a rapport with the Baron. He eventually developed romantic feelings for her, and in spite of her frequently insisting it would never work out, he still clung to a thin string of hope that she would reciprocate someday. The Ruby Eidolon was also blunt, and her intense energy often prevented her from making friends. Indeed, the Ruby Eidolon was frequently blunt about her intuitive ability to see through a number of people, often telling them who they really were with utter insensitivity, which made her a number of enemies throughout her career. Physical appearance The Ruby Eidolon was a tall, slender, athletic, curvy, and stunningly beautiful pale humanoid woman with a powerful build. She had an oval-shaped head and hazelnut-colored eyes, which were mentioned to have no pupils. Her hair was short and dark blue, with black streaks running through it. She had a prominent tear-shaped scar on her right arm, as well as a much thinner scar running vertically through her right eye, although she wore both of them with pride. She was clad in a green-and-red jumpsuit with black streaks that allowed her complete freedom of movement while still keeping her completely modest. Ironically, her suit had been the butt of several jokes about Christmas colors. Her green belt and black boots were metallic. Personality The Baron described the Ruby Eidolon as "unnerving, but warm, mighty, yet benevolent". Indeed, she was an extremely strong-willed, hardworking, persistent, and resilient woman who was well-known for never backing down from a challenge. However, she was also intense and blunt and extremely hesitant to trust anyone, which frequently prevented her from making friends. Indeed, the Ruby Eidolon was blunt about her intuitive ability to see through a number of people, often telling them who they really were with utter insensitivity, which she eventually admitted had made her a number of enemies. Though secretive and arrogant, the Ruby Eidolon had a hero's heart and was a loyal friend to the few people she trusted enough to befriend. For centuries, she had been a cosmic Good Samaritan, offering her aid to planets all over the universe in need of a hero. Through sheer willpower, she was ready to take on Nebelon herself to avenge her friends. She could sometimes act friendly and laid-back, such as when she covered X-JDMT with a blanket when he was frightened. However, in more serious situations she could adopt a remarkably stoic demeanor, refusing to even acknowledge Sebiscuits Cardarphen during their disastrous skirmish against the Daughters of Nebelon. She notably possessed a sassy and dry wit. Initially, the Ruby Eidolon had trouble getting along with the clashing personalities of the elderly members of the S.M.S.B., in her grief over losing Master Intelligence and her desperation to destroy Nebelon. She coldly disregarded the other heroes' advice and told them she knew all of their weaknesses, including Kellerman's belief that her experience with mutantry gave her the power to control death, and insisting she never could have saved her master. Aware of her power level relative to the others, the Ruby Eidolon regularly tried to work alone rather than integrate herself into the team. Still, she acknowledged that the S.M.S.B. were the only reason the solar system was in one piece, and during her reconciliation with Sebiscuits Cardarphen, she admitted her weaknesses were social, not physical, and that she didn't mean what she said about them all being beneath her. She eventually established a rapport with her fellow heroes. Cardarphen gave her some valuable advice, and told her he had made the same mistakes as she had, and that one could be consumed by darkness because of their desperation to fight it. He also told her that most importantly of all, she had to trust Nebelon's enemies and let them help her if she stood a chance against the Wreaker of Suffering. During the Battle of the Bridge, the Ruby Eidolon took much of Cardarphen's advice to heart, showing a brighter and friendlier side to herself. During the fight, she placed her faith in her teammates and openly accepted help when she needed it, even from people whom she barely knew because they were all rallied behind the same cause. She also opted to stay for Lindsay Kellerman's funeral out of respect for the fallen superhero. Powers and abilities Powers The Ruby Eidolon was an extremely powerful entity whose abilities allowed her to accomplish seemingly impossible feats, in turn making her one of the most powerful beings in the universe. When she channeled her powers, her eyes and veins darkened and her hair became akin to lightning, and her powers manifested around her as a fiery electric bomb. Her power signature was seen as glowing electrical veins across her skin and her clothes as well as her immediate environment atomizing and repairing themselves, reflecting the sheer volatile power of the energy within her. *'Molecular Control':The Ruby Eidolon could manipulate matter at a molecular level at will. **'Detonation': The Ruby Eidolon was able to atomize nearly anything within her surroundings at will. She was seen being able to affect all manner of objects and even people with this power. She used this ability to swiftly overpower Nebelon herself (though at a gradual rate), manifesting a fiery raptor around her as she dealt great pain to the entity. *'Pain Inducement': The Ruby Eidolon had the ability to project psionic forces from her mind that were powerful enough to cause both physical and mental harm to her desired targets. While pulling Titanium Girl's hair, the superhero felt as though she had an unbearable headache. *'Flight': The Ruby Eidolon could fly using her telekinesis by levitating herself, stimulating flight at considerable speeds and easily soar through the atmosphere and even outer space. During the battle against Nebelon, she was able to walk on and float in the air while attacking her. Abilities Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude The Ruby Eidolon only appears in the Post-Script, and her scene is given more context in later media. Upon learning that the Map of Light had at some point belonged to Eegan Grover, the Ruby Eidolon chose to question him about it, as she believed the map would be safe in her hands. She made her way to Earth in response to the chaos and despair being wreaked by the Knights of Meyer, eventually locating Master Intelligence, Hardy, and Titanium Girl. Entering the facility, the Ruby Eidolon encountered the S.M.S.B. and confronted them about the whereabouts of Eegan Grover. However, Master Intelligence made it clear that Grover had died years ago, and asked her why she sought him. When she immediately provided her reason, Master Intelligence beaconed her to speak with him in private, and at the end of their conversation, he acquiesced to bequeath the Map of Light to her. The X-Adults: Endgame: The New Order Keeping a close watch The Ruby Eidolon was deeply saddened by Master Intelligence's untimely demise, believing that he had always reminded the citizens of the Solar System that they were not alone. Whenever she was driving, the Ruby Eidolon would turn up a song to the maximum volume whenever a song from the Shipped to Hell soundtrack came over the radio, so Master Intelligence's legacy would ring throughout the streets. Initially, the Ruby Eidolon had trouble getting along with the clashing personalities of the elderly members of the S.M.S.B., in her grief over losing Master Intelligence and her desperation to destroy Nebelon. She coldly disregarded the other heroes' advice and told them she knew all of their weaknesses, including Kellerman's belief that her experience with mutantry gave her the power to control death, and insisting she never could have saved her master. Aware of her power level relative to the others, the Ruby Eidolon regularly tried to work alone rather than integrate herself into the team. She did join them for a skirmish with the Daughters of Nebelon. However, in more serious situations she could adopt a remarkably stoic demeanor, refusing to even acknowledge Sebiscuits Cardarphen during their disastrous skirmish. In the aftermath, she tenderly comforted X-JDMT and covered it with a blanket when it was frightened. Reconciliation with Sebiscuits Cardarphen Still, she acknowledged that the S.M.S.B. were the only reason the solar system was in one piece, and during her reconciliation with Sebiscuits Cardarphen, she admitted her weaknesses were social, not physical, and that she didn't mean what she said about them all being beneath her. She eventually established a rapport with her fellow heroes. Cardarphen gave her some valuable advice, and told her he had made the same mistakes as she had, and that one could be consumed by darkness because of their desperation to fight it. He also told her that most importantly of all, she had to trust Nebelon's enemies and let them help her if she stood a chance against the Wreaker of Misery. Battle of the Bridge During the Battle of the Bridge, the Ruby Eidolon took much of Cardarphen's advice to heart, showing a brighter and friendlier side to herself. During the fight, she placed her faith in her teammates and openly accepted help when she needed it, even from people whom she barely knew because they were all rallied behind the same cause. She grabbed Sebiscuits Cardarphen and they flew together, taking out soldiers as they went and paving a pathway for Titanium Girl and Baby Strength to rally the Artifact to safety. However, Nebelon managed to take back the Artifact from Titanium Girl and prepared to kill her and Baby Strength. Intent on avenging her friends, the Ruby Eidolon dropped Cardarphen and charged toward the Magnificent Queen of the Moon. The Ruby Eidolon unleashed the full extent of her powers against Nebelon, who stated that "all is being revealed before the multitude" when she saw the full extent of the Ruby Eidolon's power. She proceeded to suspend in the air, hurling torrents of energy into her body and slowly tearing her apart. However, Nebelon was saved from her wrath at the last minute when one of the Daughters of Nebelon managed to throw Hardy off her tail and proceeded to hurl the Ruby Eidolon into the air. Swooping forward, another Daughter Teleported with her, quickly reappearing on a roof of a tower and violently shoving her off of it before Teleporting herself away. Falling hundreds of feet to the ground, the Ruby Eidolon gave out a moan of pain and fell unconscious. This inadvertently caused Lindsay Kellerman's death when the irate woman betrayed the Daughters of Nebelon. Nebelon's defeat After coming to, the Ruby Eidolon climbed on top of a jet bridge, where she witnessed the fight continue, to her displeasure. She then witnessed Zeus' arrival through a portal being fired from Mount Olympus, and his subsequent clash with Nebelon in another dimension. When Zeus returned from the dimension with a crippled and burned Nebelon in tow, he told the Earth at large that Nebelon was theirs to do with as they wished. Hardy attempted to call "dibs", but the Ruby Eidolon insisted he let her handle the Wreaker of Misery. Nebelon began to mention the benefit of conviction, but the Ruby Eidolon shut her up by generating a muzzle over her wide mouth. Leaving the Earth again Having chosen to stay on Earth a little longer, the Ruby Eidolon became one of many attendants of Lindsay Kellerman's funeral, in the aftermath of the Battle of the Gods, out of respect for the fallen superhero. She proceeded to depart the planet and bring Nebelon to be judged on her homeworld, Klorium, where the survivors of her wrath presumably desired justice for their casualties. Relationships The Baron Although the Ruby Eidolon struggled to trust anyone, she still developed a rapport with the Baron. He eventually developed romantic feelings for her, and in spite of her frequently insisting it would never work out, he still clung to a thin string of hope that she would return his feelings someday. References Category:Characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Females Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Adults Category:Heroines Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mutants Category:Tritagonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Neptunian characters